1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery module having at least four battery cells that are cooled via a cooling plate that is arranged between them. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle equipped with a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 034 695 B4 discloses a lithium ion battery module of the generic type having battery cells that are connected to one another and a cooling plate arranged on the pole side of the individual cells. The cooling plate has conically shaped cooling mandrels projecting vertically into intermediate spaces laterally of the individual battery cells. The cooling mandrels bear against the battery cell without a gap so that the area is to be increased. Waste heat can be transmitted from the battery cells to the cooling plate via the cooling mandrels.
DE 10 2010 009 478 A1 discloses a vehicle having an electric energy store with storage cells connected in a thermally conducting manner to a cooling plate. Cooling liquid flows through at least one cooling channel integrated into the cooling plate. As a result, the electric energy store can be cooled in a structurally simple way.
U.S. 2006/0240318 discloses a battery module having battery cells mounted on one another in a stack-like manner. Spacer elements are arranged between the individual battery cells and keep the individual battery cells at a spacing from one another so that a coolant can flow between the individual battery cells.
U.S. 2011/0189524 discloses a battery module having battery cells and a cooling plate arranged between the individual battery cells for cooling the battery cells.
WO 98/31059 discloses a battery module having individual battery cells spaced apart from one another and air flows therethrough for cooling purposes.
The invention relates to an improved battery module that achieves effective cooling and high stability.